118331-14112014-morning-coffee-birthday-cakes-n-party-hats-eddition
Content ---- ---- *Gentle pats Chua's head* Some folk just don't like being told the obvious I guess | |} ---- Yes it my day of birth! (Chua happy to take all human's presents. >.>) I usually play a mix of games together, though sometimes I can get a bit more addicted to one.>.> Chua would find Oli's assistance very helpful! though will involve some swimming. Chua hope that smelly Exiles will be avoidable. >.> | |} ---- ---- ---- They are WildStar related threads that are just a welcome place for players to post their daily breakfast habits along with any real life news and WildStar news. :) A bit of a gathering place, so to speak. They've been a long time tradition here on our forums, started daily by whoever happens to post one first. At the end of the day when a new thread is posted the old one gets locked up. It's a nice place to meet some new friendly faces. Of course I'm sure it could be explained better, but that's what I see these threads as. :) | |} ---- Thank you! ^^ (I was about to put a gift in here but wasn't allowed >.>). | |} ---- Back in the day.... These threads originated from the Beta phase of the game. It's a tradition some of us started and kept going on a daily basis. Basically it's a place of serenity where everyone posted when they woke up, stating what they had for breakfast, plans for the day and their WildStar progress and plans. This tradition was approved by moderators, hence why they are in General Discussion and not Off Topic (Please dont start this discussion again....) I think they've been going for a bit less then a year now? I've seen many people come and go, and the spirit of the topics changed quite a few times as well, even being the cause of drama from different sides, including Carbine. In short: breakfast & WildStar. | |} ---- Ah cool thanks. I actually played closed and open beta and played when the game was first launched. Took a month or so out of the game, but decided to come back for a fresh start and fresh way of playing, hence me starting to use the community forums (something i've never done in any MMO i've played) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, you got an early birthday present because you got to party with ME!!!!!! More on the topic. Breakfast was one of these... Like most characters in Wildstar, I'm probably going to die before I get to 50. So, last night I hung out with Rock Salt a while and built on my guild housing plot. The Shadowcaster is getting closer. I'm putting in some of the finer detail work in the forecastle. The enclosure is changing and I'm fleshing out the teleporter dock rig and the trauma bay. With the resolution of the CREDD fiasco from the exploit, I decided to buy a CREDD to sell on the exchange for 10 plat, the way God intended. It hasn't sold yet, so I'm assuming prices are dropping even lower than that, but hopefully it will have sold by the time I get home and online tonight. I'm also planning on working on Donne's architecture. Some pictures from the Shadowcaster for those following along! Just click the spoiler tag. A typical bay in the trauma station. Right now, I need more medical terminals to use as VSMs, but that's what they look like. A shot at the transporter terminal station and the slowly building entryway pillbox fortification. The transporter station from one side. I'm still figuring out what I should use for more controls. I also need to fit out the gunnery cover station around the inside corner there. A shot of the new forecastle enclosure across the waste from the aftcastle. I'm hoping to put something on the wall to keep it from being so monolithic. That one's not supposed to be. Maybe windows? It's coming along. Slowly but surely. A list of things still to come: Our railgun The bar and inn (I will have a few furnished rooms for general use) The computer lab The alchemy lab The training room/ground (I'm still deciding on a location) and more! That's my gift to my guild, and hopefully one of the keys to future guild members. I'm not really much good at leading raids or PVE, I don't PVP, all I really know how to do is RP and architecture. This is what I can do. I hope you other enjoy it when it's done, and even can enjoy it now! Tonight, if I can't make more progress, I'll be heading into the cabin to set up the bar. I already removed everything from the housing plug (which will become a kind of command center and may house the computer lab until the blank plug comes along). I'm really excited about the Shadowcaster! :D I appreciate all advice and I am taking requests! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Happy Birthday and welcome to the Morning Coffee thread! Welcome back. Just don't allow the community forums to influence your enjoyment of the game. The camaraderie is worthwhile, but keep in mind that a lot of people only log into the forums to complain. I agree that the run back is the worst part of the zone. I think Wilderrun was fun for me just because of all of the hidden stuff to find. Devs seem to love hiding things in jungle zones. Uh...yeah, that might raise a red flag or two. LOL I don't know if I'm dense...but disregarding Vic's oh-so-humble assertion that he was your present...what was the present? Ty's Mondo piece is in the magazine! That's so cool! I like the addon intro. I'm addicted to them personally (to the point where if they all stopped working, I would probably be unable to play the game). Glad you're feeling better. Not getting good sleep is something anyone with an architecture degree is well acquainted with! !!!!!! I wouldn't expect anything less from the Daggers. :D | |} ---- ---- Just for you Nephele and Vick Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D | |} ---- ---- Problem solved: Sheae!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was hoping you were lurking for that. :D | |} ---- :blink: WANT! :ph34r: People are still hacking around with NWN. Hell if Bioware didn't restrict it to non-commercial use only I think the MMO space would look quite a bit different today. | |} ---- Were you the patient? Is everything ok? :( Yeah, there's a mod called Skyrim Online that was trying to turn Skyrim into a multiplayer game, but it was never finished to the point that multiple players could actually cooperate. I'm hoping someone will pick it back up and finish it when Skywind and Skyblivion are done. | |} ---- ---- Went in as a patient, things are fine now though. However they ask that I monitor a few things that may be cause for surgery if something did occur. So...Datascape will now be a 20 man in the future. I am foreseeing a sea of raging and tears, but I think it's a change for the better in the longterm. As much as I miss 40 mans, I think that this is a "healthy" change... | |} ---- I think, from just the response so far, most people agree. | |} ---- Which is actually very lovely to see really. I feel like this isn't good nor bad...but "healthy" design change. I commend you Carbine for trying to bring back 40 mans and I think many people on board with Wildstar were happy with it as well, but like other things that have changed it just didn't pan out like I think players and developers had hoped. In a way it actually motivates me a bit more to beef up recruitment and I think that it's an easier number to manage an alliance/circle raiding group too... EDIT: I have a coworker whos reading this as well and as much as he was an "I will quit if they remove 40 mans!" person...he read TTs post and had no disagreements...just a nod and "Yeah...i can see that..." hehe | |} ---- I'm of two minds about this. One the one hand, cool, I guess that makes it easier once we get GA sorted out next year. On the other, I was actually looking forward to doing DS as 40-person content. Because there's a lot more you can do, encounter-wise, with that number of players than you can do with 40. Or at least there is in my head. | |} ---- Those were the ones that gave me trouble. There's also the hag near the NE cave. Pretty sure she wasn't a Prime before. | |} ---- I really need to run and have fun with you guys someday. I'm too busy pretending to be Rocio to actually play the game. | |} ---- Pappylicious (Chad Moore) aka Lore God was in Blighthaven doing the 5-man chain with players, and chatting in /zone This is what I love about WildStar (and something I really missed in WoW), how the devs come and interact once in a while, like Cougar coming to Thayd yesterday, etc. It's fun!! | |} ---- Thank you every one! ^3^ (I'm really sorry if I've forgotten to add anyone's quote on here. D: ) Side note I got really addicted to modded Bethesda games (TES, Fallout) Oblivion was one of my favorites. | |} ---- ---- ----